I Never Met Somebody Like You
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: 24 year old Gabriella Monte has been living in New York her whole life until she meets 20 year old Troy Bolton. Will she find love in him or will they end up never seeing each other because of the age differents? find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I Never Met Somebody Like You**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**Summary and Trailer**

What happened when 24 year old Gabriella Montez who has always been living in Upper East Side New York her whole life but what happens when she meets a guy named Troy Bolton who just happens to move to New York for college? Will She fall in love with Him or sill she stick to her own life?

Should I do it or not.

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Never Met Somebody Like You**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

24 year old Gabriella Montez has spent her whole life dealing with her parent's divored, getting pregnant at 16 by her jerk of a boyfriend who broke up with her because he didn't want kids and while living in Upper East Side New York with her now 8 year old daughter, her life hasn't been the same when she was a teenager. But what happens one day when she bumps into a guy named Troy Bolton who just happens to move to New York for college while going to work? Will She fall in love with Him or sill she stick to her own life? And Will Troy ever see her again?

Find out

**Starring**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Stella Hudgens and Selena Gomez as Falryn Montez(Stella plays her younger and Selena plays her older)**

**Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel as Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman as Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie**

**And More. **

**[Chapter 1 First Meeting, Late For Work]**

**With Gabriella Montez at home.**

24 year old GabriellaErikaMontez is laying in her bed in her nice Upper East New York Penthouse that she has been living in since she turned 19 years old sleeping and it's 9:25 in the morning on a Monday. Her parents bought her this house for her high school Graduation from Milton Academy which is a private boarding school for boys and girls. Gabriella went there thinking she was just get good grades, make new friends and finish high school, Not once did she ever think about boys until she met Deryel Winters(Random guy) who she fell in love at 15 years old but they made a stupid mistake and she ended up being a teenage mother at 16 where she had her angel FalrynRosaletaMontez who is now 8 year old and Deryel ended up breaking up with Gabriella because he didn't want to be tied down or being a father but his parent's made him work things out with Gabriella so Deryel and his parent's watch Falryn for two weeks every month while Gabriella takes care of her mainly. Gabriella loves her life, she works at her mom's clothing Store where her mom cells Prom dresses, Wedding Dresses, Party Dress and other things so Gabriella is co owner of the store in New York and everybody in the world loves her mom's store.

The Store is named after Gabriella herself and it's called GEM & Company and they love what they do. Gabriella gets paid alot and she loves it. Her daughter Falryn goes to a public School in Upper East Side New York. She loves that her little girl has best friends. Anyways She's go a nice petite but curvy figure that is drop dead gorgeous at her age with nice tan features that fit her chocolate brown eyes perfectly and she has a size 33 D cup bust size that goes great for her figure but she sometimes wish she wasn't this big but after having Falryn she lost of the pregnant weight and grew some curves to her hips but she was still slim and sexy and her chest stayed bigger. Guys in New York love her. She has long dark brown almost black wave like curly hair that shines so nicely. She's got this soft but strong angelica voice that makes peoples heart melt everytime she talks or sings.

Gabriella doesn't hear somebody walk into her bedroom as she's sleeping and the person jumps on her bed making her jump while squealing loudly. She hears giggling and she sighs.

"FalrynRosaletaMontez what have I told you about scaring me like you do? Huh? 24 year old Gabriella Montez said glaring at her daughter. Falryn frowns looking down and sighs.

"To never do it but mommy I missed the school bus and it's almost 9:30 which means the school door closes soon and I won't be able to get in. Falryn said softly.

Gabriella's eyes widen in fear hearing her say that and sighs getting out of bed wearing her blue and pink PJs and she tells Falryn to go make herself some breakfast while she gets ready since she's already late for work.

A few minutes later Gabriella is all dressed in her lace panties and bra that are under her clothes which is her black dress pants with black Chanel heels on her feet while wearing a light green Chanel off the shoulder dress shirt and her hair is down in her natural wave like curls with alittle makeup on.

She grabbed her purse, her car keys and her cell phone and called Falryn's school that she won't be in today because she's still sick from the weekend and they hope she's feeling better then she hangs up and called her mom and says that she's on her way and her mom is not happy. They hang up and Falryn goes to the car wearing her cute skinny jeans with a light pink tank top and she has on her pink sneakers. Falryn has short dark brown hair that is straigten with bangs and she has the same chcolate brown eyes and the same skintone.

Gabriella gets in the car and starts it and pulls out the driveway and drives to Deryel's parent's house and they said that they will watch her. Gabriella says good bye to Falryn and leaves the house and starts running to her car when she bumps into somebody making them both fall to the groud and Gabriella squeals feeling a little pain in her back.

The person gets up first brushing off his clothes then turns around hearing groaning and he looks down to see a gorgeous girl laying on the ground looking in pain and he gets concered and helps her up and she stands up looking down. "Are you okay pretty lady? The guy asked staring at her as she fixes her outfit and brushes her clothes off.

"I'm fine sorry about running into you, I'm Gabriella Montez and you are? Gabriella asked staring into the guys bright blue eyes and he stares into her chocolate brown eyes and can't help but stare at her in a daze and he snaps out of and smiles at her nicely sticking out his hand and she shakes it giggling awkwardly but smiles at him and lets go of his hand.

"I'm the one that should be saying sorry for knocking such a gorgeous woman down, I'm Troy Bolton and nice to meet you Gabriella. He said smiling at her,

She blushes and picks up her stuff putting it in her purse and sees one of her work cards on the ground picking it up and she smilee handing it to him.

"I'm late for work but call me sometime, it was nice bumping into you Troy Bolton. Gabriella said blushing while giggling and turns to leave before glancing back at him.

She waves at him blushing and goes to her car with her stuff seeing him still staring at her grinning and Troy waves at her and she gets in her car and starts the car closing the door and drives off with a smile on her face thanking god for letting her bump into Troy and for being late for work then she sighs knowing that her mom won't be happy with her.

Troy stared at the street that the gorgeous beauty that he bumped into as she just drove down and he looks down at the card in his hand to see two numbers on it and a name that says Gabriella Montez co owner of GEM &Company on it and it has the store number and Gabriella's cell number on it and he puts it in his pocket reminding himself to save the number in his cell later and smiles to himself and keeps walking saying softly"Gabriella Montez, I like that name. He grins and keeps walking back to his dorm room.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Never Met Somebody Like You**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

24 year old Gabriella Montez has spent her whole life dealing with her parent's divored, getting pregnant at 16 by her jerk of a boyfriend who broke up with her because he didn't want kids and while living in Upper East Side New York with her now 8 year old daughter, her life hasn't been the same when she was a teenager. But what happens one day when she bumps into a guy named Troy Bolton who just happens to move to New York for college while going to work? Will She fall in love with Him or sill she stick to her own life? And Will Troy ever see her again?

Find out

**Starring**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Stella Hudgens and Selena Gomez as Falryn Montez(Stella plays her younger and Selena plays her older)**

**Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel as Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman as Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2 Surpised?, Can We Start Over?]<strong>

_**With Gabriella Montez at Work.**_

24 year old GabriellaErikaMontez walked into GEM & Company saying hi to her co workers and her best friend since forever Amylyn Conners(Miley Cyrus) walks up to her and they hug and Amylyn says that her mom wants to see her in the back and she sighs but nods.

**With Gabriella and her mom in the back.**

Gabriella walked into the back room of the store in Upper East Side New York and sees her mom ChrisstaMarieMontez looking through some dresses and Gabriella clears her throat making her mom stop and stare at her. Chrissta gives her only daughter but oldest child a stern look and sighs.

"What have I told you about being late for work Mija? Her mom asked in her thick Spanish slight New York accent. Gabriella sighs knowing that her mom would react this way.

"I know mom but I overslept and I had to drop Falryn off at Deryel's parent's house I'm sorry. Gabi said with a honest look on her gorgeous face.

Chrissta sighs knowing it's hard for parenthood with Gabriella dealing with Falryn and having Falryn's dad Deryel not around that much but she's going to have to learn to set a alarm clock if she wants to keep working and she loves Gabriella so much that she wants the best for her and her grandchild.

"Ella, I know but I told you to set your alarm so you can get Falryn ready for school on time and get to work now you better be here on time tomorrow morning got it? She said.

Gabriella nods and they hug then Gabriella gets back to work and Gabriella goes back to the front of the store and smiles seeing one of her first of many customers of the day and she starts working with them.

**Later the day with Gabriella at work.**

Gabriella waited on some many customers that day that she just wanted to quit for the day but the store doesn't close until 9:30 at night and she called Deryel's parents on her break and asked them to get Falryn's school clothes and her book bag and clothes she could sleep in so she could stay at their house for the night and they said they would.

Gabriella is behind the desk looking through the money book and payment orders they have and she sighs looking through so much payment orders that had today. The door bell rings and she looks up to see two girls giggling while talking and sees the girls looking around.

Gabriella sees one of the girls is african American looking pretty with her short dark bob in curls with a nice skintone that isn't too dark and isn't too light to match her black eyes that shine while wearing cute dark Diesel skinny jeans that fits her slightly curvy but still slim and petite figure nicely with a light green tight t shirt that that shows off her nice bust size nicely with a pink J Crew tank top over the t shirt and she's wearing green Jimmy Coos that look really good on her.

She sees that the girl next to her is white with a tan skintone with hazel brown eyes that match great with her long wave like curly dark blond hair that looks like she dyed it to look natural while wearing a light pink Chanel tank top that is a little to bright for her taste while she's wearing a light pink Chanel mini skirt that makes her legs look long while wearing light pink Jimmy Choo heeled boots. She sees the girl is wearing a little makeup but not too much. Gabriella sees the girls looking aroundand she looks back down to check more in the money book not seeing the girls walking up to the front desk. One of the girls ring the bell on the deck and Gabriella looks up and smiles at them brightly.

"Hello I'm Gabriella Montez Welcome to GEM & Company, walk ins are always welcome how may I help you ladies with? Gabriella said so nicely that they smiled at her.

"Well, me and my best friend here are looking for some party dresses for tomorrow nights college mixer that they have for new college students. The blond girl said smiling. Gabriella smiles remember her college days. "Well, I think I have some dresses that might work for you. Gabriella said staring at them.

The african american girl stares at Gabriella wondering if she's single and the blond girl stares at her wondering the same thing.

" Um we were wondering if you wanted to come out with us tonight were going clubbing with our friends and you seem really nice. The girl said smiling.

"I wish I could but I'm working late tonight and I have to work tomorrow but lets help you find your dresses girls okay? Gabriella said walking out from behind the desk and shakes the girls hands and shows them were the dresses are.

**With Gabriella and the girls looking at some Dresses.**

Gabriella is telling the girls what they have for party dresses and Sharpay sees a gorgeous short Chanel strapless dress that isn't too much and she asked to try it on and Gabriella takes the dress down and hands it to her and she shows her to the dressing room and Sharpay goes in trying on the dress. Taylor looks at Gabriella and sees how pretty she looks as she looks for more dresses for her. "So um, how old are you Gabriella? Taylor asked not trying to be rude. Gabriella smiles at Taylor.

"I'm 24, so are you trying to set me up with one your friends? Gabriella said not really sure if that's a great idea. Taylor nods saying that they would look cute together and that he's 20 years old almost 21 and Gabriella nods looking at dresses with her and Taylor doesn't see a dress she likes yet.

"I'm okay with him being 20 I don't care about age but me 24 wouldn't that be wierd for him? Gabriella said slightly frowning but puts on a fake smile and sees a cute dress for Taylor.

"What do you think about this dress Taylor? Gabriella asked pulling down a nice dark blue one shoulder short dress that would look really cute on her.

Taylor stares at the dress and smiles brightly. "I love it can I try it on? She asked smiling brightly loving the dress already. Gabriella nods and hands it to her.

Sharpay walks out with the dress on and Gabriella stares at her loving it and Sharpay says she will be buy if Gabriella goes out with them tonight and Gabriella walks away for a minute and comes back a few minutes later telling Sharpay that she can go with them and Sharpay squeals hugging her new friend and Gabriella smiles.

**Later That Night With Everybody.**

20 year old Troy Bolton walked into the club and walked over to his friends Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie who had got the dress that Gabriella picked out Zeke Baylor, Ryan Evans and Sharpay Evans who also got the dress that she liked. Troy is wearing dark jeans with a light blue dress that fit his figure nicely with black converse shoes on. He hugs his friends and he sees a blond girl grinning at him and he walks over to her telling his friends he will be back and he smirks at the girl and starts dancing with her.

Just then 24 year old Gabriella Montez walked into the club looking sexy wearing a super drop dead sexy brown halter dress, which had a plunging drape neckline and wide banded hem that showed off her amazing size 33 D cup breast that were showing but it's a good thing nothing popped out. She has her hair down in her long wave like curls looking sexy.

She's wearing black eyeshadow on the top of her chocolate brown eyes with a little sparkles in it with black sexy eyeliner on the bottom of her chocolate brown eyes. Her lips are coded with a red lip stick that makes her look dangerously sexy that night. Her outfit is the key that makes everything look together. She has has on her dark brown BCBG strappy pumps that looked amazing on her. She looks around and spots Sharpay and Taylor who are looking hot in their matching BCBG strapless short dresses while dancing around the bar.

She walks over to the girls and taps their shoulders and they turn around and they squeal seeing Gabriella looking sexy as ever and they hug her. Sharpay and Taylor let her meet Chad Danforth who is Taylor's boyfriend, Zeke Baylor who is Sharpay's boyfriend and Ryan Evans who is Sharpay's twin brother and she smiles at them and she orders a drink.

**With Troy on the dance floor.**

Troy is dancing with two girls at a time trying to be a player tonight when his mind his set on Gabriella's face and he pulls out his cell and goes to Gabriella's cell number and calls her waiting for her to pick up. "Hello? The voice yelled on the other line. Troy hears the music in the backround and he turns his head to see her at the bar talking on the phone.

"Gabriella? Is that you at the bar? Troy asked yelling. Gabriella looks up and sees Troy standing in the middle of the dance floor waving at her and she smiles at him and waves.

Troy walks over to his friends and wraps his arm around Gabriella's waist and she giggles and hugs him.

"Whoa I didn't know the pretty lady was going to be here looking more then pretty but sexy, Hey Gabriella. Troy said smiling at her licking his lips liking what he sees.

Gabriella sees him licking his lips and can't help but see lust his his bright blue eyes and she feels herself becoming weak in his grip. Their friends stare at them confused.

"Wait you two know each other? Sharpay and Taylor asked both of them confused. They both nod and tell them the whole story but Gabriella leaves out the whole having a daughter part. "Oh so Gabriella now that you know Troy do you think he minds that your 24 years old? Sharpay said smirking evily since Troy is her ex and she isnt that over him yet.

Troy stares at her shocked and lets go of her waist and Gabriella stares at Sharpay shocked that she really said that and feels Troy grab ahold of her hand and pulls Gabriella way from the group and talks to her outside.

**With Gabriella and Troy Talking.**

Troy holds onto Gabriella's hands and stares down at her outfit feeling himself getting hard but he remebered what Sharpay said and snapped out of it.

"Are you really 24 years old Gabriella Montez? Troy asked not sure if she heard his ex girlfriend right. Gabriella sighs and nods looking down.

"Yes Troy I'm 24 years old and I don't want to lie to you if something happens with us but I'm a mother of an 8 year old girl named Falryn and I need to go. She said walking back in the club.

She walks past the group and grabs her purse and looks at everything in it and sees her wallet missing and sees Sharpay about to take her card out and grabs her wallet and card and slaps her face. "Bitch, mess with me again and I will make sure your life's a living hell mess the fuck with me again. Gabriella said walking off with her things out the door and to her car and drives home.

Sharpay holds her face shocked and stares at Troy as he walks back into the club and over to them and she is about to say something when Troy stops her from taking and shakes his head.

"Go fuck yourself Sharpay, I'm so tired of you messing things up with my love life get over yourself you cheated on me with Zeke and I really liked Gabi. He said leaving.

Taylor stares at Sharpay and shakes her head not liking what she did and grabs Chad's hand and they go to the dance floor.

Zeke stares at his girlfriend and lets go of her hand making her stare at him with begging eyes and she sighs when she sees him glaring at her .

"I'm fucking tired of being your boy toy Sharpay Evans, your never going to be over Troy Bolton so were done for good. Zeke said leaving the club. Ryan says that their going back to the dorms now and she sighs and walks with him and thinks about how much she messed up with Gabriella,Troy and even Zeke.

**The next day with Gabriella at work.**

Gabriella kept thinking about her night and how everything messed up because stupid Sharpay Evans. She's wearing black skinny jeans with a light green off the shoulder top on and she has on green heels. She has her hair up in a pony tail and she was happy that Falryn got to school on time that day. She's in the back putting the right dresses in the right places as people tried them on and she hears her friend Amylyn Conners say that somebody is here to see her. She sighs getting up and walks to the front making her heels click and she stops in her tracks when she sees Troy Bolton standing there holding rare dark blue roses that look amazing. She clears her throat and Troy turns to her and smiles brightly.

"Um these are for you Gabriella and I was wondering if you wanted to start fresh with me and maybe go on a date with me? He said handing her the roses that she takes smiling.

"You really don't mind me having a daughter and me being 24 years old? She asked staring into his eyes shocked. Amylyn takes the roses for her and puts them in some water.

Gabriella thanks her and stares back at Troy and he walks to her and places on hand on her waist and the other one on her face and pressed his soft but amazing lips on hers and she closes her eyes feeling sparks and slowly pulls back opening her eyes staring at him with blank stare. "I don't care about that Gabriella I like you. Troy said smiling at her.

Gabriella stares at him for a minute before breaking into a big smile and nods grinning up at him. "I guess we can start over just as long as we do it alone. She giggles pecking his cheek.

He nods and pulls back and says that he will call her later that night and she said that she will be waiting and he kisses her hand before leaving.

Gabriella smiles for the rest of day thinking about that kiss.

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Never Met Somebody Like You**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

24 year old Gabriella Montez has spent her whole life dealing with her parent's divored, getting pregnant at 16 by her jerk of a boyfriend who broke up with her because he didn't want kids and while living in Upper East Side New York with her now 8 year old daughter, her life hasn't been the same when she was a teenager. But what happens one day when she bumps into a guy named Troy Bolton who just happens to move to New York for college while going to work? Will She fall in love with Him or sill she stick to her own life? And Will Troy ever see her again?

Find out

**Starring**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Stella Hudgens and Selena Gomez as Falryn Montez(Stella plays her younger and Selena plays her older)**

**Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel as Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman as Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3 The Date, Why Are You Here?]<strong>

**With Gabriella at home with Falryn_._**

24 year old GabriellaErikaMontez is standing at the door of her daughters room to see her doing her homework and she smiles loving that her daughter is just like her when she was little.

She knocks on her door and Falryn turns around and smiles at her mom. She gets up and hugs her mom and Gabriella smiles. "Hey sweetie when need to talk. Gabi said.

They walk over to Falryn's bed and they both sit down on it. "What's going on mommy? Falryn asked her mom. Gabriella sighs softly looking into her daughters eyes.

"How would you feel about mommy dating? Gabriella asked her. Falryn stares at her and shruggs. "I don't care mom why do you like somebody? She asked grinning.

She giggles and tickles her daughter and hugs her. "Yes I met like somebody that doesn't care that I have a daughter and he likes me. She said thinking about Troy.

Just then Gabriella's cell phone rings and Falryn grins and runs to get it making Gabriella run after her. "Mija get back here. Gabriella said getting angry.

Falryn giggle picks up the phone going into the bathroom locking the door and answers it. "Hello Falryn Montez Speaking who is this? Falryn said smirking.

"FALRYNROSALETAMONTEZ GIVE ME MY CELL PHONE RIGHT NOW. Gabriella yelled while banging on the bathroom door.

"Um, I'm guessing your Gabriella's daughter am I right? The deep voice asked. Falryn giggles and tells him yes.

"Well I'm Troy Bolton your mom's sort of friend? can I ask where you are right now? Troy asked chuckling.

"I'm in the bathroom with the door locked so Troy you like my mom right as more then a friend? Falryn asked getting serious.

"Um yes I do and I was calling her to plan our date but It's nice talking to you Falryn and I'm sure your going to get it with your mom but can I speak to her? He asked.

She sighs and tells him sure before unlocking the door to see a very angry Gabriella Montez standing there with her hand on her hip glaring at her.

"Hey mom, the phone's for you. Falryn said with a innocent look on her tan face. Gabriella gives her a stern look and puts her hand out.

"Give me the phone right now Mija, I'm not happy now to your room before I change my mind about you going to Rebecca's house. Gabriella said ready to yell.

Falryn hands her mom's cell phone back to her and walks to her bedroom and closed the door behind her sighing.

**With Gabriella on the phone with Troy.**

Gabriella sighs before answering her phone. "Hello? Gabriella asked. Troy smiles hearing her voice and chuckles.

"Hey mom of the house. Troy said chuckling and Gabriella blushes not believing he really heard her yelling at her daughter.

"I'm sorry about that Troy. Gabriella said sitting down in the living room. "So I talked to your daughter she seems nice and I heard you yelling at her. Troy said looking at his roommate.

"What are you doing right now? Gabriella asked wanting to see him. "I'm in my dorm room watching my roommate Chad stare at his cell phone. He chuckles.

"Well that sounds fun I guess(Giggles) Anyways I was wondering when you wanted the date to happen? Gabriella said playing with her pony tail.

"Well I was thinking that if you don't have to work tomorrow maybe we could go out to lunch and get to know each other more. Troy said smiling.

"Well I don't have work tomorrow but I have to drop Falryn off at her best friends house around 1:30. Gabriella said laying down a little.

Troy sees Chad getting up with his dorm key and he mouths that he's going to see Taylor and he nods as Chad closes the door.

"Um well I don't have classes until next week so do you want to meet up somwhere around 2:30? He asked smiling.

Gabriella nods but forgot that he can't see her and she starts giggling to herself making Troy hear her but he has a smile on his face loving the sound of her giggle.

"I just nodded knowing you can't see me but sure why don't we meet at this great food place called "**Boa La Bistro **it has great food there. She said smiling.

"Um yeah sure that would be great so I will meet you there and I can't wait to see you. Troy said smiling.

"I can't wait to see you two bye Troy. Gabriella said smiling. "Bye Gabriella sleep good and tell Farlyn that I said good night. Troy said before hanging up.

Gabriella closes her phone and grins getting up from the couch and walks into the kitchen getting ready to make dinner.

**The next day with Gabriella getting ready for her date with Troy.**

Gabriella is in her bedroom getting ready for her date with Troy Bolton after dropping Falryn off for a sleepover at her friend's house.

Gabriella just finished drying her hair. She put her hair up a messy pony tail while putting on her red laced underwear set on. She put her red lace panties on then puts her red lace bra on fixing it a little so it doesn't show off her whole breast just a little cleavage. She puts her Chanel white Pear body lotion on her legs and stomach along with her face and arms.

She smiles to herself then walks over to her bed and picks up her black mid short but not too short Marc Jacobs skirt with her light blue Chanel top that she tucked into her skirt.

She put on her Marc Jacobs heels and put them on then she went into the bathroom and took her hair down from her pony tail and sprayed some of her hair with her hairspray and it maded her hair curly then she straigtened her hair making her bangs flow in her face. she put on her vanilla deodorant under both of her arms then sprayed her Chanel perfume in the air before walking through it. She did her makeup wearing black eyeshadow on the top of her chocolate brown eyes with black sexy eyeliner on the bottom of her chocolate brown eyes.

She's wearing black mascara to fan out her long eyelashes before putting a little blush on her cheeks. She put on her dark red lipstick that doesn't come off when your eating right away.

She turns her straightener off along with closing her makeup stuff and turns the bathroom lights off and forgot to unplug her straightener forgetting that she put it on low and not off.

She turns back around then goes back to the bathroom and turns it off and unplugs it before leaving and she grabs her purse along with her car keys and cell phone and turns off her bedroom light. She grabs her house keys and leaves the house locking the door. She walks to her car and gets in closing the door and starts the car.

**With Troy waiting for Gabriella.**

Troy's waiting for Gabriella to show up and he couldn't believe he was dating an older woman at 20 years old but she's only 24. He's wearing dark jeans with a gray boxer shorts under his jeans with a black Abercrombie long sleeved dress shirt that shows off his nice fit and built body with black Timberlands on his feet that look really good on him and he's wearing his Axe deodorant under both of his arms with His dark blond hair now shorter then a few days ago in a now spiked hairsyle that makes him look older and his blue eyes are shining brightly.

He pulled up at "**Boa La Bistro" **a few minutes ago not sure if Gabriella was there yet but he hasn't seen her.

He's standing outside wondering when she's coming and he knows she's not late he just wishes he could hear her voice.

"Are you looking for somebody sir? The fake British voice said. Troy turns around and smiles when he sees Gabriella standing there smirking at him.

"Did you just talk in a very bad British accent? Troy asked chuckling while walking up to her liking what he sees. "I didn't think I was that bad was I that bad?She asked.

"No you spoke in a very cute British accent. Troy said smiling at her while hugging her and she giggles and hugs him back. They pull back and Troy sticks his hands out making her take it and they walk into to the Bistro.

**Into The Date with Troy and Gabriella. **

Troy and Gabriella are having a great time, they both ordered a Chicken dish that was really good to them.

"So we talked about me, tell me about yourself Gabriella. Troy taking a sip of his water. Gabriella puts her drink down on the table and sighs.

"Well let's see I'm 24 years old, I was born in Salinas California and lived in California until I was 13 years old when I moved to New York and spend the rest of my life here, went to high school at Milton Academy which is a private boarding school for boys and girls and I was this nerd with a good looking face and a great looking body that loved school, loved reading and I was never into school dances just getting straight As in all my classes which I did but then I met Falryn's father and kind of fell in love with him but then he graduated high school and I dropped out when I had Falryn but then when I had her and lost all of that Pregnat weight and got my figure back I went back to school and finished up my high school years while having my girl.

Troy stares at her amazed that she went through all of that. "Did you and her father stay together after you went back? He asked wondering. Gabriella shook her head.

"No Deryel Winters and I fell in love when I was 15 years old and he was 17 years old old and a Junior in high that didn't want to stick with one girl so when I turned 16 we made a mistake but when I told Deryel about having a baby he told me I was lying and that I cheated on him so he broke up with me and I kept the baby and I love her. She said sighing.

"I'm sorry Gabriella but he was a jerk for letting you go like that but I'm glad he did. Troy said staring at her with a serious face.

"Why are you glad about Deryel not wanting to be with me? Gabi asked taking a sip of her water.

"Because then I wouldn't have met you and we wouldn't be on this date right now. Troy said grinning at her. She blushes and nods.

"True you are very right about that and I'm glad also. She grins happy that she got to be a date with Troy and not married to Deryel and their food comes.

"Anyways I went to college at NYU at 18 years old for Business and Fashion for my major because I needed to take care of my daughter some how so I went to grad school and spent most of my time taking care of Falryn by working for my mom where I work now and spent most of my life never seeing my father after my parents divorced but for my minor I took singing because I loved to sing when I was younger and I still do a little of it but I couldn't raise Falryn by just singing so I just stick to working with my mom which I love. She said taking at bite.

Troy stares at her shocked that she could sing. "Wow I can't believe I told you about my childhood stories and my high school years and you beat me. He chuckles.

"I don't think having a kid at 16 beats anybody because I wasn't looking forward to being a mom at 24 years old Troy. She said looking down while eating her food.

Troy frowns feelng bad for saying that. He grabs ahold of her hand making her stare at him smiling softly and he rubs her hand with his thumb.

"I'm sorry for saying that Gabriella I never meant to make you feel bad about having Falryn when I don't know what it's like so I'm really sorry. He said letting go of her hand.

She stares at him amazed that he cares about her feelings unlike Deryel who doesn't give a damn about her or Falryn for that matter. She grabs his hand again.

"Thank you Troy no guy has ever cared about my feelings but your different and I like that so thank you. She said blushing a little. Troy smiles at her.

**After lunch with Troy and Gabriella.**

Gabriella and Troy are walking around in the park talking more while lightly holding onto each others hands while laughing and looking at the other couples wishing that was them.

"So have you ever walked in the park holding hands with a girlfriend before Troy Bolton? Gabriella asked him while they slowly walked around the park holding hands.

"Well I did date Sharpay but she always wanted to go shopping or to spend time at her house while her parents were away but never walked around the park. Troy said.

"Let me guess you two were getting busy while her parents were gone. Gabriella giggled but Troy only blushed. "Well I was a teenager it happenes. He shrugged.

They laughed, talked more, ran around and Troy picked her up spinning her while she giggled and squealed. They just had a great time.

Gabriella asked Troy if he wanted to go back to her place and watch a movie but just got a text saying that Chad wanted to see him but he would take a rain check on it. He kissed her cheek and left saying that he would call her later. She smiled and went to her car and drove home.

**With Troy at his dorm.**

Troy walked into his dorm room wondering what Chad wanted and he saw that Chad wasn't there but his ex girlfriend Sharpay was holding Chad's cell phone smirking at him.

"What the hell are you doing here Sharpay? He asked closing the door ready to kick her out. "I had to talk to you Troy. She said standing up.

"Well do you think I want to talk to you Sharpay after what happened at the club? Huh? He asked getting mad.

"I'm sorry okay but I just want you to forgive me please? Sharpay asked while sobbing a little. He stares at her getting pissed and walks up to her and pins her on the bed holding onto her hands tightly.

"Do you really think I want to forgive you after you cheated on me with Zeke and then almost messed up my chances with Gabriella? He said in her face making her froze in fear.

"I'm sorry Troy I never meant to hurt you but I miss being with you please just give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me. She said kissing his neck.

He backs away from her. "Back the fuck off Sharpay I don't want you anymore okay I'm done with your stupid games now leave my dorm room. He said walking into the bathroom.

Sharpay stands there sighing but doesn't leave. She grabs Troy's cell and sees the last person he called was Gabriella and she calls her back smirking.

"Hey Troy did you miss me already? Sharpay heard Gabriella's voice say on the other line.

"Guess again bitch it's Sharpay Evans, listen Troy doesn't want your slutty ass anymore he wants me so stop calling him bye. She hang up smirking.

Troy walked out of the bathroom to see Sharpay putting his cell phone down on the bed and he stares at her wondering.

"What the hell are you still doing here and why were you using my phone Sharpay? He asked glaring at her. "My phone was dying and I had to call Ryan that's all good bye Troy. She left.

Sharpay smirks walking down the hallway knowing she's not backing down so easy. She walks into her dorm room and took a shower.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Never Met Somebody Like You**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

24 year old Gabriella Montez has spent her whole life dealing with her parent's divored, getting pregnant at 16 by her jerk of a boyfriend who broke up with her because he didn't want kids and while living in Upper East Side New York with her now 8 year old daughter, her life hasn't been the same when she was a teenager. But what happens one day when she bumps into a guy named Troy Bolton who just happens to move to New York for college while going to work? Will She fall in love with Him or sill she stick to her own life? And Will Troy ever see her again?

Find out

**Starring**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Stella Hudgens and Selena Gomez as Falryn Montez(Stella plays her younger and Selena plays her older)**

**Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel as Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman as Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 4 Wait Murder?, I'm Happy ]<strong>

**With Gabriella after Sharpay Called.**

Gabriella dropped her phone on the couch wondering why the hell Sharpay was at Troy's dorm room using his cell phone after he said that he had to talk with his roommate and best friend Chad. She sighs hating this jealous feeling.

She sighs and tries to get that feeling out of her head and she goes upstairs and walks into her room and changed out of her clothes , went into the bathroom turned the shower on and got in feeling the hot water hit her body while trying to get this jealous feeling out of her body because even if she's not Troy's girlfriend she still really likes him and she hates Sharpay for making her feel this way.

**With Troy after Sharpay Left.**

Troy walked over to the door and closed it shaking his head and walks into the kitchen wiping the lipstick off his neck from Sharpay and got a drink of water. He walks back to his bed and picked up his phone and goes to his last calls and his eyes widen to see that his last call on his phone wasn't to Ryan but to Gabriella.

He puts his phone down getting pissed and calms down. He remembers that his parents party was coming up here in New York tonight and everybody was going even Sharpay and Ryan but he couldn bring anybody he wants and he smirks know who he really wants.

**With Gabriella after her shower.**

After a few minutes of taking a shower she changed into a pair of short shorts and a pink tank top while putting her hair up in a pony tail. Her door bell rings and she goes downstairs and opens the door to see a very worried Troy Bolton standing there. "Hey does that offer to still hang out still stand? He asked grinning at her.

"I don't know why don't you ask your girlfriend Sharpay first and then get back to me. She said closing the door in his face.

"Gabriella Please? Sharpay is not my girlfriend and I want you to tell me what she said to you please? He said behind the door begging. Gabriella sighs before opening the door.

He stares at her sighing and she lets him in and he walks in liking the house but he remembers that he's trying to stay on her good side. Gabriella closes the door and turns to him.

"I got a call from you after our date thinking that maybe you missed me but then I didn't hear your voice I heard hers. She said crossing her arms.

Troy stares at her sighing. "I'm sorry about her Gabriella but. He gets cut off by Gabriella. "I thought you were talking to Chad and why did she have your phone? She asked.

"Before you get mad at me Gabriella let me talk first okay? He begged grabbing ahold of her hands. Gabriella stares into his eyes and feels herself melt in his embrace.

"Fine start talking over her on the couch. She said letting go of one of his hands while dragging him to her couch and they both sit down but Troy doesn't let go her hand.

"Okay so when I got to my dorm room I open the door to see Sharpay sitting on my bed with Chad's phone in her hand and I asked what she was doing there and she said that She had to talk to me and I asked her if she really thinks I want to talk to her after what happened at the club. He said sighing. Gabriella nod staring at him and waits for him to keep going.

"So I asked her and she said that she was sorry but she just wanted me to forgive her but I got angry and kind of pinned her to my bed holding hands tightly out of anger and said "Do you really think I want to forgive you after she cheated on me with Zeke and then almost messed up my chances with you and she kept saying that she was sorry and that she never meant to hurt me and said that she wanted a chance to show how much she was sorry but then she kissed my neck after I stood up glaring at her getting pissed.

Gabriella stares at him feeling the jealous feeling in the pit of her stomach again. "Okay then what happened after that? She asked staring at him.

"I said to her back the fuck off because I don't want her anymore okay then I said that I'm done with her stupid games and to leave my dorm room then I went into the bathroom.

"I thought she left but she didn't and I didn't even know she called you what did she say? He asked wanting to know.

"Like I said I thought it was you missing me but I got cut off by her saying guess again bitch it's Sharpay Evans, listen Troy doesn't want your slutty ass anymore he wants me so stop calling him bye then she hung up on me. She said sighing. Troy sighs getting pissed off more but Gabriella let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck looking into his eyes.

"Please don't be like this Troy I hate to see you angry, your way to hot to be angry please calm down for me? She said softly staring into his eyes. He sighs closing his eyes and pulls her closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist and they rest their heads on each others foreheads. He opens his eyes and stares into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gabriella I just can't help how I feel about people trying to break us up even if were not at that point yet but I only want to see you. He said in his deep voice making her smile up at him and leans in kissing his cheek. "That means alot to me Troy and I want to only see you also. She giggles but then she pulls back and wonders something.

"How did you know where I lived? She asked him smiling. He chuckles holding her close to him and smiles looking down at her.

"I called the store and your friend Amylyn told me where you lived so I just drove around until I saw your car in the driveway. He said grinning.

Gabriella giggles and shakes her head. "It's fine goofy but you could have called me to ask where I lived. She said now sitting on his lap while resting her body in his.

He wraps his arms around her stomach rubbing it. "Yeah but if I did called would you have answered me? He asked staring down at her. She shakes her head no.

"Not really if I knew you were back with your ex girlfriend again. Gabriella said getting up. "Where are you going? Troy asked staring at her confused.

"I'm getting something to drink do you want anything? She asked grinning. He froze remembering his parent's work party and he nodded staring at her.

"Actually there is something I want from you. He said grinning at her. "Really? and what would that be Troy Bolton? She grinned.

"For you to be my date for my parent's work party tonight? He asked slightly grinning at her. She froze staring at him. "Are you serious Troy? Gabi asked.

"Yes I'm really serious everybody is going to be there and even Sharpay and my friends and I can bring anybody and you said that your daughter was at a sleepover all night so your free to go please? He asked with begging eyes. She stares at him then smiles and nods. "I would love to go with you but what time is it? She asked.

"It's at 8:30 but it's only 6:30 right now and it's a very formal party so I have to wear a tux and you would look great in anything. Troy said getting up and hugging her.

She giggles and hugs him back. After a few mintues Troy leaves to get ready and Gabriella changed out of her clothes. She took her black bra off and put her black strapless bra on.

She does her makeup over again but this time she puts on bright red lipstick on and she picked out her black v neck strapless Jenny Packham mid thigh mini dress that showed off her long tan legs nicely and put it on fixing it so it covered her breast and didn't show that much cleavage. She put her perfume on and took her hair down from her pony tail and curled it and had side bangs in her face. She put a sparkled hair clip on the left side of her hair. She brushed her teeth then turned her hair curler off and unplugged it.

She walks out of that bathroom and put her Chanel white Pear body lotion on her legs and arms and rubs it in. She picks out her black opened toed black heels and put them on and looked in the mirror one last time before grabbing her purse and walked downstairs and grabbed her phone and house keys and put them in her purse.

The door bell rings at 7:30 and she walks to the door and froze seeing how handsome Troy as he wore black tux pants with a white dress shirt and a black tie on while he had his black tux coat over his white shirt and he was wearing black dress shoes. To her Troy was the best looking guy in the world right now. His short spiked but a little messy hair was slicked back nicely.

"Whoa, you look gorgeous Gabriella. Troy said hands in red roses. She blushes and takes them and puts them in a vase. "Thanks Troy you look handsome. She said turning the house light out and putting the outside house light on. "Ready to go? Troy asked grabbing her hand. She nods closing the door and locks it and they leave. Troy opens the door for her and she thanks in getting in the car and he closes the door. She puts her seat belt on. Troy gets in the car closing the door while putting his seat belt on. He starts the car and they drive off.

**At The Work Party.**

Everybody was talking while the music was playing and Troy's parents were talking to their Co workers. Troy's dad was a Lawyer while his mom was also a Lawyer at the same place.

Taylor was wearing a dark blue halter mini dress that looked good on her while wearing dark blue heels. Chad was wearing black tux pants with a gray dress shirt with no tie and he had his black tux coat on over it. He was wearing black dress shoes. They walked in holding hands and said hello to Troy's parents.

Zeke walked in holding hands with his date and old girlfriend before Sharpay, Anya Miller(Random girl) while Zeke's wearing black tux pantswith a white dress shirt on with a black tie and his black tux coat over the shirt and his black shoes on while Anya was wearing a mid-thigh light blue short dress with black lace under it for her assets with light blue heels. She has pale beautiful skin with a skinny but petite figure with a nice size chest and she has long natural red curly hair with bright green eyes. She smiled at Zeke holding his hand and they greeted Taylor and Chad and said hello to Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

Sharpay Evans walked in wearing a mid-thigh dark pink _Valentino Mini tank_ dress with white lace under it for her assets with her pink _Valentino_ Jimmy Choo heels on.

She's wearing her long blond hair in a up due that's in curls and she's wearing pink lipgloss with the rest of her makeup on. She walked in with her date Brent Wilson(Random guy) that she asked a few days go and he's wearing black tux pants with black dress shoes on while wearing a dark pink dress shirt with a black tie on and Sharpay didn't want him wearing his tux coat so he left it in the limo. She walked over to Troy's parents and greeted them with a fake smile. Zeke, Anya, Chad and Taylor walk off not wanting to be near her.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs Bolton this party looks amazing but were is your Son? She asked in her high pitched voice. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Mrs. Bolton said.

Jack Bolton stares at his wife Lucille giving her a looking and she nods. "Um if you mind we have more people to talk to. Lucille said grabbing her husband's hand waving good bye at Sharpay. Brent said that he's getting a drink and she rolls her eyes walking over to her brother Ryan who brought his girlfriend Katie with him.

"Have you guys seen Troy yet? She asked looking around for her soul mate. Katie stares at Ryan confused and he waves it off and she nods.

"I don't think he's here yet oh wait never mind. Ryan said pointing at the door. Sharpay smiles turning around and frowns seeing that he's not alone.

She sees Troy wearing his black tux looking handsome while having his hair different. She couldn't believe that Troy walked into his parent's party with Gabriella Montez who looked way better then her tonight. She walked over to them stomping her heels and stood right in front of them.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here Troy? Sharpay asked glaring at Gabriella not believing she looks way hotter then her but atleast Troy isn't holding her hand so she might have a chance to get little miss older woman away from her ex boyfriend who will soon be first. Gabriella stares at Sharpay chuckling.

"Troy invited _me_ Sharpay did you really think that bullshit phone call was really going to make Troy stay away from me? She smirked at her. Sharpay steps closing to her.

"Listen bitch I'm sure you might think Troy's parent's might like you but they won't like a 24 year old woman dating their son. She said smirking. Just then Troy's mom walk over to them and t sees Gabriella standing with her son and smile. "Hello again Gabriella you look great in that dress. Lucille said hugging her.

"Hey Lucy, I see your wearing the dress I picked out for you it looks amazing on you. Gabriella said pulling back smiling at Troy's mom.

"See I knew Troy would fall for you even if you are 24. Lucille said staring at the two. Gabriella blushes and Troy grins at her wrapping his arm around her lower back.

"How is Jack is he around Lucy? Gabriella asked looking around. Just then Jack Bolton walks up to them and hugs Gabriella happy to see her again.

She giggles while hugging Jack and smirks at Sharpay who has her mouth open in shock. They pull back and Troy hugs his mom and dad. Then pull back and Troy grabs Gabriella's hand.

"Nice party mom and dad who knew that you would get bigger in this job. Troy said joking around. Gabriella shakes her head and slaps his chest playfully.

Sharpay glares at Gabriella and pushed to the ground. Gabriella squealed and kicked Sharpay in the stomach making Sharpay groan in pain. Troy helps Gabriella up asking if she was okay and she nods glaring at Sharpay who is still on the ground holding her stomach.

"Bitch you lost your mind if you think I'm going to put up with your bullshit, didn't I tell you that I would make your life hell? I guess you didn't believe me. She said turning around to Troy who starts rubbing Gabriella's waist. Sharpay gets up and walks away smirking and leaves the room and calls somebody.

**With Sharpay on the phone in the hallway.**

"Hello Diva how is the plan going? The voice said on the other line smirking.

"Not too good Troy brought Gabriella with him hey how is the kidnapping going? Sharpay asked grinning.

"Don't worry little miss mommy won't see her daughter Falryn for along time. The deep voice said chuckling.

"I knew I could always trust you Deryel Winters have fun taking care of that brat. She said hanging up smirking before walking back into the party.

Little did Sharpay know that her own twin brother Ryan Evans and his girlfriend Katie were already trying to save Falryn from her evil father.

**With Ryan and Katie at Deryel's place.**

They walked into his place and saw Deryel sleeping on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand sleeping hard. They walk sofly and see Falryn sleeping on the ground tied up and they pick her up softly and Katie looks around for anybody else and she finds two girls softly crying and she asked who they were and they said that they were Falryns best friends and she picks them up and brings them to the limo with Ryan getting in them them and Katie calls the cops on Deryel who come a few minutes later and Deryel is now in the back of the cop car.

The cop asked them who else was part of the kidnapping and Ryan tells them his sister Sharpay Evans and they asked where they could find her.

They get back into the limo and the cops follow them and they pull up at the party.

**Back At The Party.**

Sharpay is staring at Troy and Gabriella dancing with his parents and everybody else and she smirks knowing that little miss mommy won't see her daughter again.

The doors open and everybody stopped what they were doing to see cops there along with Ryan and Katie holding little girls. Gabriella froze seeing her daughter sleeping tied up and she whisped in Troy's earing saying that one of the girls is Falryn and the other two were Falryn's best friends. He grabbed her hand and they ran over to them.

"What is going on here officer? Why is my baby tied up? Gabriella askedd worried. "Are these your kids kind lady? The cop asked. She nods wondering what's going on.

The cop tells her everything and Gabriella froze in shock then turn around and saw Sharpay frowning about to leave with Taylor and Chad stop her from leaving.

Gabriella walked up to her really face glaring hard with Troy next to her doing the same thing.

"You are a cold hearted bitch, how dare you pay my ex boyfriend and the father of my daughter to kidnap my baby and my two neices? Gabriella asked pissed off.

"How dare you Sharpay? I never thought you would get this low just because I don't want you anymore. Troy said glaring at her.

"Get over your damn self Sharpay nobody wants a FUCKING BITCH LIKE YOU NEVER TOUCH MY KIDS AGAIN GOT IT FUCK YOURSELF. Gabriella yelled angry as hell.

"Sorry miss but you are under arrest with the charge of kidnapping and atemped murder. The cop said putting handcuffs on Sharpay who is crying.

"Wait Murder? you were going to kill my kids? Gabriella asked hating her so badly. "I almost did it myself but since Deryel didn't want Falryn it was the right choice. Sharpay froze.

Gabriella tackled her to the ground and starts slapping her making the cops and Troy run and try to get her off.

"Baby please calm down she's not worth it. Troy said wrapping his arm around her waist trying to calm her down. Gabriella sobbed in Troy's arms as they took Sharpay to the cop car.

Ryan untied Falyn and she woke up and saw her mommy and she ran to her. "MOMMY, MOMMY I MISSED YOU. Falryn ran to Gabriella and Gabriella picked her up crying.

Katie let go of Melina and Rebecca and they ran over to Troy and he hugs them. "Hey girls. Troy said smiling down at them. Gabriella put Falryn down and hugged her neices.

**A week Later.**

Gabriella went to court and was happy to know that Deryel and Sharpay were spending the the next 10 years behind bars. Gabriella was happy to tell her brother that Melina and Rebecca were alright and he was happy they were home. Gabriella was still seeing Troy and she could tell that Troy loved Falryn as his own and Troy asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend and she said yes. Gabriella and Troy are at Gabriella's home with her daughter Falryn as they watched a movie together. "Mommy I love you. Falyn said hugging her mom.

"I love you to sweetie always and forever. Gabriella said kissing her cheek. Troy smiles at her and whispers"How are you now baby? He asked.

She smiles at him and her daughter and says softly"I'm Happy that I have both of you in my life. She said pecking his lips. Troy pulls back and they all watch the movie together.

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
